Nightmare
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In the aftermath of Graduation, Kim has a nightmare surrounding the Lowardian Invasion and turns to Ron for support. Author's Note: This is a remake of my story "The Nightmare of Kim Possible," which was inspired by Tito-Mosquito's "For the Pride of Lowardia." You will notice some changes as you read throughout the story. Special thanks to Data Seeker for his assistance.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Kim Possible" or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

Author's Note: This is a remake of my story "The Nightmare of Kim Possible," which was inspired by Tito-Mosquito's "For the Pride of Lowardia." You will notice some changes as you read throughout the story. Special thanks to Data Seeker for his assistance in creating this story.

"Nightmare"

By TwilightSparkle3562

….

It had been just a few weeks since Kim Possible and her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, had graduated from Middleton High School. The old life that they had was over and now, here they were, on the cusp of moving on to their college careers. However, while they had marked this important moment in their lives, they also had taken part in the greatest battle of their young lives against the Lowardian Empire. It was a battle that almost took a tragic turn had it not been for Ron's intervention using a power that had been taught to him by a wise sage in Japan.

One night, Kim Possible was lying in her bed, sound asleep. Then suddenly, the expression in her face tightened as she turned in her sleep. She turned again as if under some agitation.

"No, Please! Please!" she whimpered, moaning and pleading for mercy. "Please, don't do it! I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I beg you, Stop!"

With a sudden jerk, Kim sat up screaming and panting. She then frantically looked around her bedroom, thinking that there was an enemy soldier sent to finish her off or worse.

"It was just a dream," she gasped, still panting heavily. "No, a nightmare."

There was no question in Kim's mind that her nightmare was clearly about the Lowardian invasion and their leaders, Warhok and Warmonga. In it, everything about the confrontation that she had with them had gone wrong. All Kim could do was tremble with fear, the nightmare still vivid in her mind. Yes, it may have only been a few weeks since the invasion; but the events were still fresh in her memory.

Without a second though, Kim sat up and hastily reached for her cell phone, knowing first hand whom she wanted to contact.

"Come on, come on," she cried. "Pick up the darn phone, Ron!" She waited anxious. Then there was a click.

"Hello?" Ron answered groggily. "Whoever you are, do you know what time it is?"

"Ron, it's me," Kim said frantically over the phone. "Can you talk to me for a few minutes?"

Ron scowled upon hearing this. Being as it was in the middle of the night, he wasn't in the mood for talking. Still, Kim was his girlfriend after all and he was supposed to be there for her regardless of whatever challenges life threw at them.

"Kim, it's 3:00 in the morning," he groaned. "I'll have you know that I was just having a good night sleep. What's going on?"

"Ron, I just had a terrible nightmare!"

Ron froze, surprised by the distress in his girlfriend's voice. Now he was fully awake.

"A terrible nightmare?" he asked, his eyes widening. Was it the nightmare of me being a synthodrone?"

"No, it wasn't!" Kim fired back, sharply. "It was about me and the Lowardians."

"What about them?" he asked in a very concerned voice. "Did they hurt you in any way?"

On the other line, all Kim could do was scowl in anger and humiliation.

"Yes, they did hurt me!" she snapped hysterically, causing Ron to roughly break out of his train of thought and jump in surprise on the other line.

"Oh, man," he sighed as he sat against the back of his bed, wondering what kind of nightmare with those aliens could have caused Kim to become so shaken. "So I guess you want to talk about it."

Kim's throat tightened. She then realized that maybe she didn't want to talk about it over the phone. This was more than just a dream, after all. It was a nightmare and a terrible one.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she said, sighing heavily. "Now isn't the time."

Ron frowned, worried that whatever was on Kim's mind wouldn't be addressed until they were face to face.

"Is there anything you wish else you wish to discuss with me, Kim?" he asked worriedly.

Kim considered the matter, but realized that there was nothing else on her mind that she wanted to talk to Ron about.

"No," she said wearily, almost ready to collapse back into a deep sleep. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"No big," Ron assured her. "I hope you'll sleep well the rest of the night. And please, do not be afraid to pick up the phone if you have another one of these nightmares again."

Kim smiled. "Thanks. Love you, Ron."

"Love you too, KP," Ron replied back. "Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Ron laid back in his bed, contemplating Kim's phone call. Yes, he had seen and heard her scared before, but this was something that was completely out of left field.

"Kim was pretty shaken," he whispered to himself. "What kind of nightmare involving those aliens could scare her like that?"

So, Ron began to doze off, but this time he wasn't thinking about the dream he was having. It was about figuring out how to help his girlfriend deal with the aftermath of an alien invasion.

….

Kim lay in her bed. She still felt miserable, but not as much. Calling Ron had lightened her spirit. She began to doze, the memory of the nightmare slightly hazy.

….

By the next morning, the sun had already been up for about several minutes. In her bedroom, Kim yawned and sat up. While she had fallen back asleep, there was no question that she was still troubled about that nightmare she had. Of course, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for waking Ron up in the middle of the night like. But calling him did make her feel a little better.

She recalled that night after they became a couple. Ron had awakened her, asking if she was a synthodrone. It was obviously a dream. While she considered her dream worse of the two, she knew Ron was a sensitive young man and how much that nightmare troubled him.

She lay back in her bed. The memory of the nightmare returning, It had felt so real and remembering it was almost as bad as reliving it. She trembled, clutching herself as she thought about the reality. When she was captured, it had gone right: Ron saved her, and as bizarre as it was, Drakken and Shego defeated the Lowadians forces.

Then her life was endangered and Ron stepped up in a very incredible way: becoming a Monkey Master and defeating the Lowadian leaders with ease and saving her life.

Getting to her feet, she changed into her today clothes: some blue jeans and a purple top. With a frown and a heavy sigh, she headed downstairs. She turned and entered the kitchen her father and mother were at the table

"Good morning, Kimmie cub," Her mother, Dr. Anne Possible said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi, mom," Kim said as she prepared some breakfast cereal.

Her father Dr. James Possible was also at the table eating some toast, noticing that his daughter seemed a little down in the dumps.

"What's wrong, Kimmie cub?" he asked worriedly.

But Kim didn't want to talk about what she had experienced the night before.

"I'm fine." She said testily.

Anne frowned at her eldest daughter's remark. There was no doubt in her mind that something was definitely wrong with Kim and sooner or later, they would get the truth.

"Kim, please," She sighed.. "We're your parents after all and we know that something is wrong."

Kim cringed uneasily. Yes, she was their daughter and everything that Kim did was their business. However, given the horrors that they had all went through, they were very much respectful of Kim's current feelings

"Now if you don't want to talk about it, we will wait," Anne said after a brief silence.

"But please know we do care about you," added James, giving his daughter his undivided attention along with his wife.

Knowing that her parents were on to her, Kim sighed heavily and decided to tell him the gist.

"I had a nightmare last night," She sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table. "It was about the Lowadian invasion."

Both James and Anne gave each other worried glances at what Kim had just said

"OK," Anne said. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Kim frowned. There were details that she didn't want to say to her parents about because they were just too uncomfortable.

"No."

"OK," Anne said softly.

James cringed. "You know Kimmie cub, even I had a few nightmares about it too."

"Likewise," Anne agreed as Kim looked at her parents in surprise.

"Did they involve me?" she asked.

"Some of them," James said, his right hand shaking on the coffee cup he was drinking out of. "In one, you were taken and we never saw you again."

"I had one where you were publically executed and there was nothing I could do." Ann said softly. She reached over and touched Kim's shoulder gently. "I'm so glad you are still with us, Kimmie cub."

Kim felt a chill go down her spine. She was curious about details of their dream, but was afraid to ask. In fact, James noticed the discomfort in his eldest's daughter's face.

"Look, Kimmie Cub," he said. "Your graduation was an emotionally draining experience even though it all worked out in the end. You have every right to be shaken by it. We all do."

Kim smiled, knowing that her parents had an understanding of what she was going through.

"Thanks dad," she remarked, producing a small but tired smile on her face.

Her parents smiled back, though deep down, they still felt unease at the possibility of losing their daughter. Anything is possible for a Possible. Even a tragic loss of this kind of nature.

…..

Meanwhile, Ron was walking down the sidewalk, thinking about the phone call he had from his traumatized girlfriend. He wanted to help Kim, but wasn't sure how to do it.

"Kim's nightmare had to be very bad for her to wake me up last night," he whispered to himself. At that moment, his pet naked mole rat Rufus reared his head out of Ron's pocket, mumbling something.

Ron frowned as he walked; knowing that his pet was trying to tell him something, something that would help Ron diffuse the situation Kim was in.

"I know Rufus, normally I do crazy stuff like that to Kim," he replied, his brown eyes narrowing. "But, I can't help but wonder what kind of dream it was. She said it was Lowadians so it was probably nothing like that nightmare I had after the prom."

Rufus spoke something and Ron considered what he said which was to go to Kim's house and talk to her directly.

"I'll have to be careful, buddy," He advised to his mole rat. "Asking Kim about it might upset her."

Before long, Ron reached the Possible's house and after approaching the house's door, he knocked several times. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal James on the other side.

"Hello, Ronald," he said. "I think you must be here to see Kim."

"Yes, I am, Dr. P," he said. "Is she alright?"

"Well, she had a very bad nightmare last night," he sighed heavily. "But other than that, she seems fine."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said, scratching the back of his head while James stood there with his eyes widening at the fact that Ron knew about what Kim had been going through.

"You know about Kim's nightmare?" he asked.

"She called me at three in the morning," Ron explained. "I can tell you for a fact that she sounded very distressed when she called."

James eyed Ron in surprise, still trying to absorb what he had just found out from Ron. In his mind, he thought Kim simply had a nightmare and went back to sleep. Now, he was learning that Kim had called Ron in the middle of the night to explain what had happened.

"She called you and told you that she had a nightmare?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered.

All James could do was stand there in mortal silence, trying to take in what he had just heard. A few moments later, the sound of footsteps was heard.

"Ron!" cried Kim.

"Hey, Kim," Ron said as his girlfriend came forward and embraced him. Ron held her close as they went further and further into a tight embrace.

James remained silent, wondering if he should say anything, but he didn't, leaving his daughter and her boyfriend to say what they needed to say to each other.

"Are you doing OK, KP?" Ron asked when they stopped hugging.

Kim swallowed her anxiety growing as she knew that the details of her nightmare would come out into the open.

"Dad is it OK if Ron and I go to my room alone?" she asked.

James felt slightly nervous, but decided that he was being paranoid and didn't want to cause Kim any more stress than she already was under.

"OK, I'll let you both be alone." he said, but not before he gave Ron a brief glare. "You be a good boy, if you know what I mean."

Ron chuckled nervously as he placed a hand on James' shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr. P," he said. "I have no wish to be in a black hole."

"We're just going to talk Dad," Kim groaned, embarrassed at the implications.

"Very well then," said James, quietly as Kim turned and moved upstairs with Ron right behind her. All James could do was watch and pray that whatever what Kim was going through would soon be over.

…

Reaching Kim's room, Ron was about to close the door, but froze.

"Maybe we should leave the door open," he suggested to Kim, only for him to be met with a sharp glare.

"Ron, I don't want anyone to hear this," cried Kim, hastily shutting the door. "This is something that they cannot hear."

"Well, if your parents see your bedroom door shut, they might get the wrong idea," advised Ron. "If they respect your privacy, you have nothing to worry about."

"Fine," Kim groaned, rolling her eyes and opening the door slightly. Ron looked outside the bedroom. No one was nearby, not even Kim's younger twin brothers, Jim and Tim. Once the coast was clear, he looked at Kim as they sat down on the edge of Kim's unmade bed.

"Now, if you are ready," Ron said, grabbing Kim's hand and squeezing it tightly, "please tell me about this nightmare you had."

Kim took a deep breath and gazed at Ron. It was now apparent that she would be relieving the most horrible nightmare that she had ever been through in her 18 years of life.

"All right, Ron," she began, looking towards Ron. "My dream begins with me being pulled from the graduation ceremony into the Lowardian ship. The last thing I remember before being pulled in was you losing grip of my hand and seeing the look of despair on your face."

"Yeah," Ron murmured. "I was really scared that I had lost you when it happened."

"Well the rest of the dream is very different from what really happened," Kim said grimly. "As you know, Drakken was also captured along with me, but in the dream, I was alone."

"OK," Ron said slowly, taking in what she was saying.

"I find myself before Warhok and Warmonga. I tried to be brave and they grab me and…" She hesitated; she looked like she was close to tears.

"Kim, you don't have to tell me." Ron said comfortingly.

Kim took a deep breath, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"No, I'll continue," she said, trying to be strong.. "They…they stripped me."

Ron froze upon hearing this, his eyes opening widely in shock and disbelief.

"When you say stripped do you mean…?"

"Yes!" Kim snapped, her face blushed red and her eyes filled with tears again. "They took away my clothes, starting with my graduation gown which they roughly pulled off. Then they pushed me to the ground and pulled off my blue high heels from my feet. Then they pulled off my tan stockings starting with my left leg, then my right as I tried to kick them away."

With each word that Kim spoke, Ron grew more and more despondent over what was going through Kim's mind. He wanted to tell her to stop, but Ron knew that Kim would not allow it.

"I remember being pulled back up to my feet and they tore down the back of my short blue dress-

"Kim!" Ron interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt KP, but too much info. Can you fastward to after they stripped you?"

Kim froze her emotions out of whack. Ron was right. She was giving too much info on her humiliation. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Ron. "It's just that… it may have been a dream but it seemed very real. I was humiliated. And I was scared!"

Ron looked at Kim sympathetically as she let out several light sobs.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop, KP?" he asked, tenderly.

Kim wiped her eyes again, determined to finish her story. "I'll finish," she said, her voice ragged with emotion. "I have to face this."

She took a choked breath before continuing. "After I am stripped, I was then thrown into a cell. I don't know how long I was there. At some point, two Lowardian guards arrive. They cuff my hands behind my back and drag me out of my cell."

Ron looked despondently to see Kim so distressed, but respected her wish to continue.

"We make a few turns in a ship and I soon find myself in some kind of arena." Kim swallowed a sob before continuing. "I think I was on an alien planet. There was a crowd of Lowardians watching me, cheering to see me in this manner. In the middle of the area was Warhok. He declares that I had disgraced the Lowardian Empire and I was to be punished by death. He was holding a big ax in his hand."

Now, Kim was starting to lose control of her emotions as Ron watched in even more disbelief than before.

"I became terrified and I tried to escape!" Kim cried. "But the guards held me and dragged me to where Warhok was standing. He raised his ax and strikes me…"

Kim finally could no longer control her emotions and lowered her head down in sadness, shame and humiliation.

"…the next thing I know, I wake up," she sobbed before turning away from Ron to sob her heart out. Ron pulled her into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

"its okay, Kim," he whispered in a comforting voice as she continued to sob loudly. "I'm right here for you. You did the right thing by telling me all this."

Rufus also went up to Kim's neck and rubbed his paw against it.

It took a few minutes, but Kim finally stopped sobbing, and withdrew the embrace, feeling embarrassed that she broke down crying in this manner. "

"I'm sorry for breaking down in front of you like that, Ron," she said in a raggedy voice as she wiped a few remaining tears from her eyes. "It's not like me to act like this."

"Kim, you have nothing to be sorry for," Ron assured. "Sometimes we all need to let it out rather than hold it back in. That was a terrible day for all of us. I may not have had nightmares about it, but I was afraid I lose you that night too."

Kim smiled despite feeling emotionally drained. "Thanks, Ron," she said, knowing how important she was to her boyfriend.

Ron hugged his girlfriend again. When they stopped hugging, a silence followed as both teens considered what to say or do.

"You know, maybe we should do something tonight, KP." Ron suggested, sighing heavily. "Something to take our mind off of all of this."

"You mean go to the movies or eat out?" asked Kim.

"We could, but I had something simpler in mind," Ron said. "Like a sleepover and watch a movie at your place or mine."

Kim considered this greatly and knew that Ron had a very good idea on what they were planning for something like this.

"Sounds nice," she said. "Let's make it special and I'll wear that dress you like that I wore on our first date."

….

So, after a while, it was decided that the sleepover would be at Kim's house and that they would dress up for it, like they were going out for a night on the town. Kim was in her room, looking at her in the mirror to make sure her hair was looking all right. She looked in her closet, checking through her assortment of outfits for the sleeveless navy blue dress she wore on her first real date with Ron. As she looked, her eyes looked on a short blue dress, the same one she wore during Graduation under her graduation gown.

"No, I can't wear this," she thought to herself. "Not after what happened in my nightmare."

Kim stuffed the dress from graduation back into her closet and took the sleeveless navy blue dress out and changed into it. She examined herself in the mirror with her dress hanging nicely over her body, her legs clad in tan stockings and her feet clad in black dress sandals. A small inexpensive red pendant was tied around her neck. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt more than just beautiful. She felt…protected.

Once Kim finished her inspection on how she looked, there was a knock on her bedroom door and the door opened to reveal Anne on the other side.

"Kimmie," she said as she entered her daughter's room. "Ron's already downstairs waiting for you, you know."

"Tell him I'll be done in a minute," Kim answered as she brushed her long auburn hair while looking at her mirror. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, Kimmie," remarked Anne. "In fact, I think it's nice that you can get dressed up and spend time with Ronald. In fact, seeing you both together makes me and your father feels good."

Kim couldn't help but blush slightly at her mother's remark as she hugged her mother one last time before heading downstairs. Once Kim emerged from her bedroom, she saw Ron downstairs wearing a nice light blue short sleeved shirt and red tie along with a pair of navy blue pants.

"Hi Ron," said Kim as she walked down and kissed Ron on the cheek. "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"No, I didn't wait too long," he replied. "You certainly look a lot happier and prettier than when I saw you earlier today."

"Thanks for being there for me," Kim whispered as she playfully nudged Ron in the right arm.

Nearby, James and Anne watched the two from upstairs, being careful not to interrupt the intimacy that was developing between the two lovers. Ron glanced at Kim's parents, feeling awkward in a sense

"Don't worry about us, Ron." Anne assured him, chuckling slightly. "In fact, we're both very glad you're here."

As James nodded warmly, Kim blushed and cleared her throat, choosing to focus on her night with Ron. "Let's start our night, shall we?"

"Boo yah." Ron remarked as he escorted Kim into the living room. "So you got the food ready?"

"All ready," Kim said as she headed to the living room, Ron was behind her. There was pizza, a few soda bottles, two plates and a bag of chips.

"I brought some nachos too," Ron said as held out a bag of fast food, which caused Kim to smile slightly."So what film will we watch tonight, Kim?"

"Well what would you like to watch?" Kim asked.

Your choice, KP," Ron insisted. "Tonight, my girlfriend gets to choose, however I feel."

Kim considered that and there was no question in her mind on what movie that they would watch together as she reached down and held up a box set copy of their childhood favorite.

"Fantasia, of course," she chuckled. "And then, Fantasia 2000 as a bonus."

"Seems like a plan," said Ron and once they were cuddled on the couch; they spent the next four hours watching their childhood favorite along with the sequel that followed.

…

Soon, the double film showing had ended. Kim put her head on Ron's shoulder and Ron cuddled her, stroking his fingers through her hair. He was happy for his girlfriend. She deserved a good night after having such a terrible dream the night before

Kim enjoyed the embrace as she felt safe. She then started to recall her nightmare and cringed slightly, but tried to focus on the reality: she survived and it was all because of Ron.

Ron looked at the mess at the table and knew that they needed to clean up after themselves before retiring for the night.

"You wait here, Kim," said Ron, rising to his feet. "I'll clean up."

"We'll both clean up," chuckled Kim, much to Ron's dismay. "This is our night and…"

"But KP…" Ron started to say before Kim cut him off.

"Ron, you're a wonderful boyfriend and you have really stepped up when we became a couple," she remarked. "But I can still do anything and that means help you out."

"Oh, uh okay," Ron said awkwardly. Sorry KP. I didn't mean…"

"It's OK, Ron," Kim assured him with a smile. "What matter is that we are together and that's all there is to it."

Soon, they both got to the task of cleaning up from their dinner date.

….

Soon, Kim entered her room and still wearing her dress, sat on the end her bed. She then lay on her back, trying to relax. While tonight was great, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. A dread of that horrific nightmare was starting to return. But before she could think another thought, a knock was heard at her door.

"Hey, KP!" Ron said on the other side. "Can I come in for a second?"

"Sure, come on in," Kim called out while still on her back and the door opened. Ron walked into her bedroom, but he wasn't alone.

"Mom, dad?" Kim exclaimed in surprise as she got up from lying on her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought them here," Ron said. "I was thinking about your nightmare Kim and I couldn't hold it in any longer so I told them..."

"You told them my nightmare?" Kim demanded indigently, her voice filled with anger and shock as her eyes glared at Ron. "How could you do that, Ron?"

"NO!" Ron said defensively as Kim stormed towards him in a fit of rage. "Kim, listen to me! They know you had a nightmare, but I didn't tell them what you told me."

Before Kim could unleash her fury on Ron, Anne broke Kim's focus and decided to

"Kimberly Anne," Anne said, approaching her daughter. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want too. But we are concerned."

"Kim, if you need to talk," added James, taking in a deep sigh as he stood next to his wife. "We are here too."

Kim considered that silently, reluctant to reveal what she had told Ron.

"I can't," she told them.

"That's OK, Kim," Ron assured her. "I brought them here for a different reason."

"What is it?" she asked.

Ron, James and Anne took each others hands as they formed a circle around Kim.

"Dear God, keep our daughter safe." Anne said, looking up to the ceiling of Kim's bedroom.

"Give her peace." James said.

"And never let that nightmare return, amen!" Ron added.

Kim felt touched as tears of happiness, not sadness formed in the corners of her eyes over what had just transpired around her at that very moment.

"Thanks guys," she said, as they all broke up the circle. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"We are all here for you, Kim," replied Ron, kissing her on the cheek. "No matter what happens, we will stand by your side through thick and thin."

James and Anne hugged their daughter as Ron watched, knowing at long last that his girlfriend had finally gotten her peace of mind back.

"I love you all," Kim whispered happily as the Grace of God fell on the Possible residence, giving them comfort in the aftermath of the greatest battle of Kim and Ron's young lives

….

The End


End file.
